My Life With Friends Celebrity Jonas Brothers And Drew Ryan Scott (Stress, fights and great news)
We got off the bus and said goodbye to Mark and went each to our homes. Upon entering I asked my mother: Mom: Hey honey...like I was in school? Drew: Hi Mom! .. All right.. Mom: and tell me you like school? Drew: If you are very nice and super big...pretty cozy.. Mom: You did good son and friends? Drew: mm truth.... if Mark and I met a girl named Silvia it's pretty nice... Mom: cute and you like someone? Drew: My mommy !! God does not (although he knew he had the rank of guys looking at me and I did not fish to a single one haha) it will be a very good friend apart Mark likes me there... Mom: and no one? Drew: Mom is my first day.. and do not know anyone but me or importaa that for now no! Mom: NMMM... Drew: never mind changing the subject..... good there any news? Mom: Why do you say? Drew: not for anything just ask Mom: aam because if you know that your dad is traveling with this business thing and so true Drew: Yes.... and what is the point? Mom: Well... what happens is that I think I'll have to go with your dad travels to these problems and that you know all that and I'll have to leave you a few days but I'm worried about you I will not leave you alone.. I interrupted Drew: Mom do not care if I already am old enough to stay home alone .. so do not worry I understand that leave me money to eat and go and in case stores no matter hehe.. Mom: There Drew! Ay never change me take off a load off and if you'll leave a card for emergencies only and money to eat and stuff does not need to say... hehe Drew gives his mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek and went to his room... Upon entering my room I lay in my bed and I started to watch TV I see that they say: TV: Well the Jonas Brothers have completed their tour and apparently intend to go home and take a long break... and good news soon more details and all this here on the E! And just one second after this call my cell... Drew: Hello? ****: Drew !!! how are you ! Dress the news Drew: ah that happens? ****: Oh god do not know who we (had not noticed who called me but I knew who he was) Drew: No, I do not know *****: Oh it hurts me a lot, as we do not recognize, and forgot us! Drew: No obvious haha! I know who are my dear friends! I miss a lot Jonas: Jonas If your friends! That interrupts Joe Joe: your super famous and great friends of the universe... in that they feel like they are removed cell including Kevin: Joe Shut up! Give me the phone. Give it to me! I will speak! Joe: I'm not talking'm apart his favorite friend! talk to me Give it to me! Kevin: I do not give it to me I will speak Joe: I'm not talking gimme Kevin: Give it to me! Now Joe: Do not spend aa aaa That feels a blow apparently had fallen to them or something Drew: Hi still there ?? Nick: If I think there are problems in these two fools haha mm and how have you been? Drew: Well and.. We talked about it feel cries of Joe and Kevin apparently were hitting and fighting among themselves... Joe: You're a fool! Kevin: It's your fault and hits it Joe: Do not hit me ahh kevin: you either aa loose my leg... poashpfjglqljfns push poww! Drew: what is happening there? Nick: eem you know fighting x the phone but apparently have not realized that the phone what I do! That blows stop and feel Joe and Kevin: You! Hand me the phone Kevin: not me Joe: not me and so they not much longer after differed only voices could be heard gdjf push ishf I speak not pass go I'm going to hit Joe! Aaa do not squeeze you do not do it and have fun I am talking I was not in that aa not go back and that differentiate the voices Nick: Boys stop! I'm talking about after you take turns!! Joe: AA clear you speak first because Drew Like! Nick: Shut up! Fool !! And there heard blows and blows until it short... I was shocked would have asked them to stop but had not heard that could not be! Ooh I'm not aser not think Joe said it to annoy nick ...if that should be... I think I'm just going movies and so better leave like that, no matter! Besides Joe always upset with things like that! hehe ay fool I am... A few minutes passed and again called saw the number and were again the Jonas... Drew: I was stopped fighting? Jonas: Sorry! Drew: Oh guys that fight Joe: kevin he started Kevin: Not true Joe: if it's silly! Kevin: Do not tell me so silly! Joe: You did not! Kevin ! Aaaaaaa I'll hit! Joe: uuuy that fear looks like shiver and they returned to fight so stop it Drew: Guys !!!! I said loud enough for them to hear other guys think they had the phone with speaker The blows stopped like the words Drew: They can behave! And if they stop so I will be obliged to cut and turn off my phone and not receive a call or more of you! Joe and Kevin: No no! True anymore! Drew... Sorry! Drew: Well... apologize Nick: lol fools happens! haha Drew: Nick!? Nick: Hmm? (He had a tone afraid) Drew: Well you also apologize.. The three mutually apologize now be asked if they want to cut! Now I want to hear them! (when talking with them I went out and fought my maternal side or brother xD) Joe: Sorry Nick.... Drew: And you need someone! Come or I'll cut into 3 .... Joe: Well Well! uuuy Drew: Do not cast! Come and ask for them! Joe: Well you ask forgiveness! ... ... Sorry ... Kevin .. Drew: Well! Now Kevin and without alienating your ... Kevin: Okay.... Sorry..... Sorry Nick......... (sigh) Joe... Drew: Well now your Nick and so without alienating... Nick: Ok (said reluctantly) ... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ... Kevin Joe ....... Drew: Well now we can talk and please do not fight! Now talk but please...take turns or not but do not fight or talk at the same time because I do not understand well and speak... Jonas: - Well! - I speak, - not - not - not me - I, - no! - Not you ! Drew: Stop !! They know best short... Jonas: No! Please're not!.. Sorry sorry !!! Nothing more nothing more! Drew: Well hehe! Now I'll tell you who speaks first Nick Joe: aaa insurance because he likes..... Nick: Joe Shut ay're so silly! It is not true Joe: Yes it is and you know it Nick: Shut up! And do not shut up is not going to hit you ayyy Joe: sure you do not do anything to me please... Nick not! Pushdhgl bh There is another blow I feel that Nick had pulled over and Joe were hitting pretty strong.... To be continued... Category:Humor Category:Romance Category:Fan Fiction Category:Life Category:Friend Category:Celebrity Category:Jonas Brothers Category:Drew Ryan Scott Category:Camp Rock Category:Fanfics created by Mikko Category:My Life With Friends Celebrity Jonas Brothers And Drew Ryan Scott